Glass
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: Just a fun little one-shot, takes place in the lair and the turtles are doing chores. No implied pairing, but if you see one, hey that's on you, I don't judge. XD


Glass

A/N: This is just a little one-shot that came to mind, based on real-life events with me and my sisters. I've been a bit obsessed with TMNT lately so, yeah. Hope you enjoy it, just a little funny thing.

Description: Doing chores around the lair has some bad consequences for Raphael.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, if I did there'd be more scenes/episodes focusing on Raphie! XD

Chore-day is usually a pain for most people, but for the four mutant teen turtles in the sewers of New York with ninja skills it was actually pretty fun. With Leonardo jumping from couch to chair with a mop, trying not to touch the ground and Michelangelo making free-shot throws into the trash bins, that left dishes to Donatello and Raphael; Donny washing and Raph putting them away.

"Go long Raph!"

Raph jumped up and grabbed the plate with one hand and the sailing cup with the other, "Nice throw Don, like an old lady with arthritis!"

Don scowled "Old lady?" and wiped clean three identical clear glass bowls, holding them within each other "Try this then!"

When Don held them it looked like one bowl but in the air coming at him they came apart. Raph only panicked a second before diving down for the first bowl then scrambled up and barely managed to grab the last two with the tips of his fingers.

Don blinked, astonished "Wow, I didn't think you'd get the last one."

Raph stood up with a broad smirk "Ha, gonna have to do better then that little bro!" feeling proud of his catch, Raph juggled the bowls a bit before going to the cabinets to put them away. Don rolled his eyes "Show-off." He muttered under his breath.

"Not your fault Don, you're just outmatched is all!" Raph laughed as he rolled one bowl from his arm to the opposite hand. But, in his cocky attitude Raph didn't notice the still slightly wet floor, that is, not until he was slipping. Instinctively, he dropped the bowl and grabbed the counter edge to keep from falling. Even at the far end of the lair Mikey winced at the sound of the china breaking.

Don couldn't hide the smirk on his face as Raph stepped over the glass mess to put the other two bowls away "So skillful Raph."

Raphael growled lowly "Ah shuddup! And pass me the broom."

"Hey bros, whaddya break?" Mikey asked, coming up from the other side of the room.

Raph muttered something about 'stupid Leo mopping the wrong side of the room last' without looking up from the mess he was sweeping. Don smiled "Oh, Raph just dropped one of the glass bowls. You still have the trash cans? We wouldn't want anyone stepping on some glass."

"Sure thing bro."

Raph gathered all the shards of glass into the dust pan and moved to put them in the trash can Mikey had. Mikey laughed "The mighty Raph dropped a bowl? No way! It probably just broke when it got his reflection!"

Raph dropped the dust pan in carelessly and balled his hands into fists "Wanna make your teeth match the bowl Mike?"

Mikey grinned "What, theses beauties? You'd have to get me first!"

"Gladly!" but as Mikey took off Raph wasn't right on his heels like usual. He'd started to run but stopped and grabbed his foot "Ahhh! My foot!"

Don sighed and shook his head "Raph, you didn't get all the glass shards."

Raph swore under his breath and hopped to the couch "*mumble, mumble*…Know-it-all…*mumble, mumble*." Angrily, he plopped face down on the couch and held his foot up "Well come on! Get yer tweezers and get it out!"

Don smiled slightly and went into his room "Alright." The antics of his brothers always gave him a bit of a smile.

Raph rested his chin on his arms and grumbled angrily to himself. Don came back with the tweezers and grabbed Raph's foot "Ok, now hold still." He squeezed the edges around the shard of glass to get it up to the surface, but just as he put the tweezers to Raph's foot, his other foot kicked him in the face.

"OWW! That hurts!" Raph snarled.

Don rubbed his cheek "Don't kick me! I almost had it!" he grabbed Raph's foot roughly but again was kicked "Ah! Raph!"

"Sorry! It hurts, I'm not kickin' on purpose!" Raph snapped.

Don frowned and walked away "Hmm…"

Raph looked up slightly when he felt his brother leave "Don?" But Don didn't answer, he wasn't near him actually. Raph pulled up slightly but was forced back down when a Don dropped from the ceiling onto his shell "Ahhh!"

Don grabbed the injured foot with his hands and held the other leg down with his foot "Hold still Raph!"

Raph grabbed a pillow from under his arms and bit down as Don wiggled the shard of glass around "ARGH! Is it out yet?"

"No, just give me a second."

Raph squeezed his eyes shut, it felt like Don was digging a hole into his foot "Ahh! How bout now?"

"Nooo, just wait. I can't see the shard through the blood."

"Blood?"

"Not a lot. Mikey, could you go get me some peroxide and a tissue?"

"What's going on? I can hear you guys from my room." Leo asked, coming up to Raph's side.

Raph growled "This is all your fault! Why the shell did you mop the kitchen last?"

"Because you guys had a lot of dishes to do, I figured it'd dry before you were done. Why? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Raph dropped a bowl and stepped on a shard of the glass." Don said without looking back.

Leo sighed "Ah Raph, I hope it wasn't one of the clear bowls, those are Sensei's favorite."

Raph ground his teeth together angrily "Believe me, I'm paying for it. OW! Don!"

"Sorry, all that wiggling around you did make it go in kinda deeper."

"You're enjoying this!" Raph barked, than returned to dig his teeth into the pillow.

Don shrugged "No crime in enjoying what you gotta do."

Leo walked over to Raph's feet "Did you try squeezing the skin together? That makes it go to the surface."

"Yeah, but then he kicked my face and I lost it."

Mikey came back with the peroxide and tissue, with the blood wiped up, Don saw the gleam of glass in the light "Ah, there you are!"

"OWWWWW!" Raph howled, that was the worst one yet!

"There, got it." Don smiled as he put a thick band-aid on end of Raph's foot. The shard wasn't in the heel of his foot, just right above it. "There, now was that so hard?" he asked with a snicker in his voice.

Raph growled "Get offa me." When Don got off his back, Raph sat up and rubbed his foot "Are you sure you got it? It still hurts."

"Well, with all the resistance you put up, it'll be tender for a little bit. But don't worry, it won't get infected or anything, I got the whole thing out."

With a snort Raph got off the couch "Thanks." and headed to his room, returning with his trench coat and hat.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I'm goin' ta see a movie and get away from you guys for a sec." he muttered grouchily as he left.

Leo scoffed "Typical Raph reaction. He always makes a big deal out of the smallest cuts."

Mikey laughed "I know! It's so funny to watch him get all railed up like that!"

Don chuckled "I hate to agree with you Mikey, but I agree with you on that one."

-End

A/N: Yeah, just a funny little fic based on something that actually happened. This was fun to write, I might make this into a comic…hm…well, anyhow, hope you enjoyed it! XD


End file.
